District 6, the 62nd Hunger Games
by DistrictsOfPanemHG
Summary: Ford and Tori are sent into the arena. Will They survive?
1. Launching

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~Launching~**

***Tori's POV***

**I enter a plane that will take us to the launch room. The boy from 3 stares at me, smiling. I look to my left and see the girl from 5 with her head down. To my right the boy from 7. His eyes with a vicious stare. The lady who gives us our trackers plunges the drill-like object in my arm. I give a squeal and the 7 boy laughs. ''Shut up'' I tell him, ''you're the one who got a 5 in training and you are still expecting to win.'' He stares at the wall in front of him flushed with anger. Finally the Plane lands and I enter a room with District 6-Female. Still I don't see Ford from my district.**

***Ford's POV***

**My stylist points to an outfit on the wall and I go into the changing room. The outfit is dark blue overalls with a name and a district, like a name tag, in the center. My boots are a little above ankle length but below my knee. They feel like tires. The shirt is a long sleeved one that is orange, district 6's color, under the overalls. ''20 seconds'' says a voice. I take a few steps. ''15 seconds.'' Only 6 steps towards the tube. I sigh. ''10 seconds'' I take 5 steps. ''5 seconds'' I step on the metal plate and the cylinder encases me and I'm sent into the arena.**


	2. The Bloodbath

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~The Bloodbath~**

***Tori's POV***

**The arena had mountains surrounding a cave the cornucopia was on. Every tribute was placed in an awkward angle on the cave. One mountain looked quite odd. 30 seconds were left on the clock. I saw Ford he was looking behind him. I knew he wasn't going for the Bloodbath, but I was. 20 seconds left. I saw a mace. I had to get it! 10 seconds. I looked directly at it. 5, 4,3,2,1. I ran off my plate and grabbed the mace. I fell on the ground, thank goodness because a knife whizzed past my head. It caught part of my ear but it wasn't fatal. I saw the boy from 7 die first! I knew he wouldn't have lived that long. His death was quick with a slash in his stomach. I turned around and blood splattered on my face. It was the girl from 5 who was next to me on the hovercraft. I saw the boy from 3. I got my mace and plunged it into his face. His body twitched on the ground. I ran away from the bloodbath and climbed down slowly. A pack slid down the rocks. I jumped since I was close to the ground and got it. I heard the cannon showing the bloodbath was over. 6 shots. 18 tributes were alive.**

***Ford's POV***

**I saw Tori looking at me. The gong sounded and she ran for it, so stupid. I climbed down the rounded yet still sharp rocks. I slipped on one and fell. I felt bruised everywhere. Not wanting to get killed I got up. An entrance to a cave was in front of me. I decided to enter. A cannon shot along with 5 others. 6 died. 18 were left.**


	3. the first day

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~The first day~**

***Ford's POV***

**I hid myself between some rocks and I saw a pick ax go through a rock. Without thinking I hit the cave wall. A stalagmite fell on the tribute. I kicked away the rocks hurting my ankle. It was the girl from 12. Her cannon roared. 17 left. The pick ax was useless. But she had a machete so I grabbed it. She didn't have a pack so I decided to leave the cave so I wasn't found. I ran and ran. I saw 2 tributes ahead of me. I ran forward and slowed down when I was near. I tiptoed to the boy who was from 8. I pinned him to a rock wall and slashed him from the arm to the other. His death was quick because I also got him in the heart. His cannon boomed. I went towards the other female tribute that was from 9. I kept running and picked up a knife next to me and threw it at her. It got her arm and she tripped. I went near her a got her in both legs. BOOM! I got 3 tributes already. 15 left. I hid in a mountain and went to bed.**

*******Tori's POV***

**I saw an orange shirt enter a mountain. I knew it was Ford. I entered and saw him asleep. I lied down next to him. The sun was going down the horizon and eventually the sky was dark and stormy. The anthem turned on and in the sky were the fallen tributes for today.**

**District 3 Male. District 3 Female. District 5 Female. District 7 Male. District 8 Male. District 9 Female. District 10 Female. District 11 Male. District 12 Female.**

**The careers were alive. And 15 were left. Me and Ford, 2. The careers, 6. The other 7.**

**Fatigue got over me and my eyes shut.**


	4. the second day

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~The second day~**

***Ford's POV***

**I woke up and Tori was next to me. It didn't bother me, she was from home. She has a pack and a mace. I woke her up. ''Tori, Why did you come?'' I asked. ''I didn't want to be alone in the game... We would last longer if we were together...'' She whispered as if someone was listening. ''Ok. Well, I think we should leave because we are kind um... out in the open...'' I said. ''K'' She agreed. Tori was 15 and I was 17, I knew I would make it longer. Soon we would have to separate. I got up and went to a near mountain. Lava poured down like tears and I heard a cannon blast. ''Whoa!'' Tori shrieked. ''Let's go the other way…'' I said while I turned around. There was another cave. We entered. A pack of hungry careers climbed onto the cave. I knew it was the careers because I saw the colors of their shirts. Fancy and Silver from 1. Cen and Kelley from 2. Marina and Gil from 4. I put my hand over my mouth and Tori did the same. We heard metal clinking and footsteps running but finally a cannon fired. Blood was sent to a cave wall. It slid down till it dripped on the floor. We heard the pack talk. ''Let's wait here. We have a good view of the tributes near.'' Said Fancy. She was totally the weakest. She almost died twice in the bloodbath but Cen saved her. ''Ok, for about 2 days we stay here.'' Cen agreed. He was probably the leader because Kelley said, ''Alright Captain'' In a sarcastic voice. I turned to look at Tori.**

*******Tori's POV***

**I whispered into Ford's ear. ''We wait for a day and tomorrow we get Fancy and maybe Gil.'' He shook his head yes in response. We sat down trying not to make a sound. We peeked through an opening in the cave. The anthem went on.**

**District 5 Male. District 11 Female. **

**13 left. Tomorrow there will be about 10 left. I smiled and put my head on Ford's shoulder. I yawned and fell asleep.**


	5. the third day

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~The third day~**

***Ford's POV***

**We woke up to the artificial sun on our faces. Tori was already awake. ''Run away from the fight.'' Tori said. I can't believe she thought she could get them. ''Ok…'' I replied. ''Now we can go.'' Tori said while going up the cave quietly. The careers were asleep. They snored and shifted in their sleep. Tori got out her mace. I ran down the mountain but didn't go so far just to see the battle. She hit Gil in the stomach. 3 seconds and BOOM! He was dead. The careers didn't wake up. At least not Silver, Cen, Kelley, or Marina. But Fancy did. Tori raised her mace and Fancy got a dagger. Tori was too fast. She got her mace and cut off Fancy's arm. She closed Fancy's mouth preventing her to scream. She bled out and the Cannon flared. This time Silver woke up. He ran after Tori, I couldn't believe the careers didn't wake up. I ran after Silver and got my machete. I sawed in his head. BOOM! The careers were coated with blood. We left at the perfect time because we heard the careers wake up and scream.**

*******Tori's POV***

''**We got 3.'' I said pleased. ''Yep'' Ford said, ''you almost died…'' I ignored him and kept walking. I stopped at a flower. The only beautiful thing in the arena. I picked it up and admired it. I slipped it into my pack. ''Nice thing there'' Ford teased. ''Be quiet, it's the only good thing we will see.'' I told him. He stopped talking knowing I was right. ''I'm hungry and thirsty'' Said Ford. ''Me too.'' I told him. I got my pack and took out 2 full bottles, crackers and jerky strips. There were 12 of each crackers and strips. We each got 6 of each. I chugged down a quart of my water. Ford drank mostly all. I ate 3 crackers with 2 jerky strips. Ford ate 2 crackers with 1 jerky stick. ''Let's keep going'' I said. We went in circles and finally went back to the cave which we killed 3 careers. The 3 careers left abandoned it. It still had blood but it dried. We sat on the top of the cave. The fallen were shown in the sky.**

**District 1 Female. District 1 Male. District 4 Male.**

**We climbed into the cave and covered ourselves in the blankets that fell out of the pack. I took out the flower and sighed. Then I put it back. I fell asleep a few minutes after.**


	6. the fourth day

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~The fourth day~**

***Ford's POV***

**We woke up and had breakfast. Tori ate 2 more crackers and 1 jerky strip. I ate 2 crackers and 1 jerky strip also. The ground shook. Tori and I ran out the cave. BOOM! ''An earthquake…'' I said. ''Yep…'' Tori said. ''Let's go hunt the tributes…'' I said and walked down the cave. Tori followed. We walked and walked. Tori found the boy from 9. She got her mace and smashed it into 9's leg. BOOM! ''Nice'' I told her. ''Thanks'' She replied. We kept walking. I saw a bit of dark yellow. It was the girl from 8. I let her get away she got a 6 in training, she wouldn't make it. Tori walked farther, she seemed upset.**

*******Tori's POV***

**I kept going, for some reason I was mad. The sun started to go down. ''What's wrong?'' Ford asked. I sat on the rocky floor. ''This!'' I yelled. ''This is… horrible… We are killing. Just to live. THE CAPITOL IS CRUEL!'' Ford hugged me. A tear went down my face. ''I know.'' He said, ''It is our punishment for rebelling…'' ''Well so what… They were not good to us!'' I yelled again. ''Shhh…'' He said in a comforting voice. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Then sun went down and the fallen were projected into the sky.**

**District 9 Male. District 10 Female.**

**I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep, one more tear fell.**


	7. the final battles

**District 6, the 62****nd**** Hunger Games**

**~The final battles~**

***Ford's POV***

**I thought about Tori's words. She was right but we were still here. In the hunger games. We have to fight to escape. BOOM! I was startled by the sound of the cannon. I checked to see if it was Tori. She was ok. It was the 8, one from 2, or 4. Tori was still asleep so I didn't want to wake her. Static went through the air. ''Attention tributes. You have made it to the final 7. There will be a feast. Not an ordinary feast. Each one of you needs something. Desperately. This will be today at the Cornucopia. That will end the announcement.'' Now that I think of it I need medicine for my cuts when I fell on the first day. That's when I saw it. Gas emerged from the cave walls. It was toxic. ''TORI!'' I yelled. Tori woke up alarmed. She breathed in the gas her eyes starting to shut. I quickly closed my mouth. ''Tori! Stay with me…'' I said. ''PLEASE! ANSWER ME!'' I screamed. ''I…will miss…you...Ford...Win'' Were Tori's last words. ''I will… for you…'' I said. Tori smiled and her cannon flared. BOOM! Tears flooded down my face and I jumped from the cave and ran to the cornucopia. Kelley was there with Cen. The girl from 8 was also hiding. So the careers killed off Marina. The girl from 8 foolishly ran for her bag. I saw her being pushed down the sharp rocks. She rolled and rolled and a few minutes later the cannon fired. Cen got the bag. It was the final 3. Kelley snuck behind Cen and slit his throat. BOOM! Kelley ran away. I got my bag and opened it. It was a shot. I stuck it into my arm. Pain went away. ''Climb the volcano to win'' said a voice. I saw Kelley run. I ran after her and got close enough to cut her forehead. She put her red sleeve to her forehead and climbed with one hand. I grabbed Kelly by the hand and held her tight when she almost fell off. She lost so much blood, it poured down her face. ''I don't want to…die…'' Kelley said. ''You're ok… it's ok…'' I said, a tear rolled down my cheek. ''I'm sorry'' I whispered. I got the pack I took from Tori when she died and put the flower in near Kelley's ponytail. Her lips started turning blue, her skin pale. BOOM! I was announced victor and let go Kelley's hand. I cried more. Then the hovercraft came and I forced a smile on my wet face. **


End file.
